This application is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/396,187, filed on Mar. 24, 2003, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,814, entitled “BASE FOR ELECTRICAL OUTLET AND RELATED METHOD”, which is a continuation of patent application by Shotey, et al. entitled “BASE FOR ELECTRICAL OUTLET AND RELATED METHOD”, Ser. No. 09/965,936, filed Sep. 27, 2001, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,381, which is also a continuation of patent application by Shotey, et al. entitled “BASE FOR ELECTRICAL OUTLET AND RELATED METHOD”, Ser. No. 09/456,089, filed Dec. 6, 1999, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,420,653, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.